criacionismofandomcom-20200215-history
Homem de Neanderthal
Afirmação O homem de Neanderthal constitui uma história à parte. Ao ser feita a primeira descoberta em 1856, os cientistas pensaram que tinham afinal conseguido a suprema evidência de que necessitavam para demonstrar o estágio intermediário entre o homem e o macaco. Os livros didáticos ainda hoje fielmente ilustram esse famoso "abobalhado" sub-humano, carrancudo e recurvado. Havia somente um ligeiro inconveniente: A capacidade craniana media era mais de 13% superior à do homem moderno. Apesar disso, os esqueletos de Neander continuaram a ser considerados como perfeita ilustração de um importante passo na presumível seqüência evolutiva do homem . Famosos evolucionistas de antanho tiraram muito proveito do homem de Neanderthal, e compêndios publicados em 1973 ainda refletem seus pontos de vista. Haeckel supôs resolver todos os problemas do mundo de uma vez por todas, com o homem de Neanderthal. Lyell e Huxley confiantemente apontaram para o crânio de Neanderthal como evidência de ter existido uma criatura inferior, semi-humana, intermediária entre o homem e o macaco . Mais interessante é o fato de que o "Time" de 17 de Maio de 1971 continha a declaração de que o primitivismo do Neanderthal não era garantido. Aparentemente, a não ser devido a enfermidade física, ele poderia andar pelas ruas hoje e manter-se irreconhecível. É bem possível que os historiadores nos próximos séculos indaguem por que esse incrível erro não foi detectado imediatamente, e não foi refutado com adequada determinação. Embora constituindo um trágico comentário com relação à comunidade cientifica, deve ser feita a seguinte consideração. Já em 1872 Virchow, provavelmente o maior biologista da época, sustentava que as peculiaridades do homem de Neanderthal não se deviam a qualquer posição especial na linhagem humana, mas sim a um caso grave de raquitismo. Certa autoridade declarou na revista "Nature", em 1970, que cada crânio infantil Neanderthal até então examinado mostrava sinais compatíveis com profundo raquitismo. Da mesma maneira, em 1872 outra autoridade médica declarou que os crânios Neanderthal apresentavam problemas médicos, e que poderiam ser achados crânios semelhantes do homem moderno em qualquer escola de medicina.''Verdade Eterna; Fraudes do Homem-Macaco http://verdade-eterna.blogspot.com/2007/10/fraudes-do-homem-macaco.html Análise #A tomada do homem de Neanderthal como um ancestral humano direto é mais um dos inúmeros exemplos das falhas no método científico, mas também, da convergência ao acerto deste. Hoje, o homem de Neanderthal é considerado um dos inúmeros ''filos nos quais os primatas que deram origem ao homem se diversificaram, e inclusive, como evolução se processa em árvore, convivido com o homem moderno. #A moderna literatura de paleoantropologia trata o homem de Neanderthal ainda como atarracado e robusto, mas jamais como recurvado. Sua capacidade craniana é comprovadamente superior à humana, mas isto não é diretamente correspondente à inteligência, o que concorda com sua inferioridade em armas de caça e roupas aos humanos seus contemporâneos. Uma das características tratadas deste hominídeo seria um olfato superior ao olfato humano. #Nenhuma publicação séria o considera, ainda mais com a grande disponibilidade de seus fósseis, como um humano moderno com deformidades físicas, muito menos raquitismo. Mas observemos que tal posicionamento do homem de Neanderthal pouco interessa para uma argumentação contra o processo evolutivo, pois mesmo não sendo um ancestral direto do homem moderno, o processo evolutivo continua evidente, pois a evolução não se dá "em escada" e sim "em árvore", e multiplicam-se as espécies que tenham de surgir por processo milagroso dentro do criacionismo, Apenas, em caso de não ser um ancestral direto, torna-se uma das inúmeras outras formas de primatas que evoluiram e se diversificaram de primatas ainda mais primitivos, e que, ao que tudo evidencia, conviveram com os ancestrais diretos do homem e neste caso, destacadamente, com o humano moderno. Abordagem científica da classificação Por algum tempo, cientistas tem debatido se Neanderthais deveriam ser classificados como Homo neanderthalensis ou como Homo sapiens neanderthalensis, a última colocando Neanderthais como uma subespécie de Homo sapienshttp://www.pnas.org/content/96/13/7604.full.pdf+html - www.pnas.org. Alguns estudos morfológicos apoiam que Homo neanderthalensis é uma espécie separada e não uma subespécie.Harvati K, Frost SR, McNulty KP; Neanderthal taxonomy reconsidered: implications of 3D primate models of intra- and interspecific differences; Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences; 101, 5, pgs 1147–52; 2004; February; doi 10.1073/pnas.0308085100 http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/14745010 Outros, por exemplo o Professor Paul Mellars, da University of Cambridge, afirmam que "nenhuma evidência de interação cultural tem sido encontrada"Modern humans, Neanderthals shared earth for 1,000 yearshttp://www.abc.net.au/news/newsitems/200509/s1450949.htm; September 2005; ABC News (Australia) e evidências de estudos de DNA mitocondrial tem sido interpretados como evidência de Neanderthais não serem uma subspécie de H. sapiens.Hedges SB; Human evolution. A start for population genomicshttp://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/11130051; Nature; 408, 6813, pgs 652–3; 2000; December; doi 10.1038/35047193 O atual estágio de análise da sequência do genoma dos Neanderthais sugerem que não houve intercâmbio genético entre Neanderthais e humano, resultados prévios os quais mstram algumas similaridades tem agora sido conclusivos mostrando suposições filogenéticas impróprias e contaminações laboratoriais. Consequentemente, Homo neanderthalensis na atualidade surge como a nomenclatura correta.Elizabeth Pennisi (2009). "NEANDERTAL GENOMICS: Tales of a Prehistoric Human Genome".http://www.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/summary/323/5916/866 Science (5916): 866–871. doi:10.1126/science.323.5916.866Green RE, Briggs AW, Krause J, Prüfer K, Burbano HA, Siebauer M, Lachmann M, Pääbo S. (2009). "The Neandertal genome and ancient DNA authenticity"http://www.nature.com/emboj/journal/v28/n17/abs/emboj2009222a.html. EMBO J. 28 (17): 2494–502. doi:10.1038/emboj.2009.222 Referências Ver também * Homem de Nebraska * Homem de Java * Homo Habilis